Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exercise equipment.
Description of Related Art
Exercise equipment make raining day and limited ground no longer be problems of doing exercise. With the increase demand for exercise equipment, various types of exercise equipment for training different parts of user's body are provided.
In general, user should overcome the resistance generated from the exercise equipment for training the shape of body. However, the resistance device provides the resistance by rub two components. Therefore, the resistance device of the exercise equipment usually be broken easily.